


Date Night

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Dates [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Series: Dates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551037
Kudos: 21





	Date Night

Non-reader POV  
Friday night was the bane of Natasha and Bucky’s existence. Friday night was date night, but not their date night, Y/N’s. The two had been interested in her for a long time, but never said anything because they weren’t sure she saw either of them as anything more than a friend.  
At least one Friday a month Y/N went out for a date. They never knew who it was, and they never got to meet who she was going out with, but they saw the aftermath. It was one bad date after another with Y/N. Sometimes it was a case of the two of them having nothing in common, sometimes it was a case of Y/N not having any interest in the date and there were times when the date ended really badly with Y/N coming home in a funk.  
Bucky and Natasha were always there when she got back. They were there to talk about it with her, sit with her and help her back to bed when she’d drink a bit too much at the end of the night.  
They loved her. They’d loved her for a while but because of their past it was sometimes hard to express how they felt. For Bucky and Natasha, it had taken a long time for them to even admit what they felt for each other. They were too nervous Y/N would say no if they asked, so they watched on Friday nights when Y/N would go out and prayed no-one caught her interest.

Reader POV  
“Hey Y/N.” Wanda greeted as you entered the kitchen, heels in hand. She was behind the counter cooking with Steve as Bucky and Natasha sat at the counter. The other three turned to look at you as you waked further into the room.  
“I thought you said you were going out tonight, Y/N?” Steve asked, giving you a friendly smile.  
“I was out. And now, I’m back.” You said, shifting your hold on the heels to grab a container of ice cream out of the freezer and a spoon.  
“Bad date, doll?” Bucky asked sympathetically.  
“You could say that, Buck.” You said, shaking your head at the thought of the date. “Remind me to never accept a blind date from Tony again.” You added, pointing at Bucky.  
“I could have told you that.” Natasha snorted. “Do you want to join us for dinner?”  
“No thanks, Tash.” You told the red head. “I’m going to head up to my floor and finish this off.” You said, flashing the tub at her before moving out of the room. “See you later guys.”  
Non-reader POV  
“You two really have it bad.” Steve commented, looking between Natasha and Bucky who stared after Y/N.  
“Shut up, Stevie.” Bucky grumbled, turning back to Wanda and Steve.  
“Why don’t you two just ask her out?” Steve asked, not listening to Bucky. “It’s not like she’d say no.”  
“You don’t know that.” Natasha pointed out.  
“Yes, we do.” Wanda said, shaking her head at the couple “Mind reader here, hello. I’ve heard her thoughts and she really likes you both.”  
“You know what her thoughts are in the moment.” Bucky said. “Her thoughts could change.”  
“Well yes I do what thoughts are in the moment.” Wanda admitted. “And seeing as I can hear Y/N’s thoughts right now, I would suggest you both go and talk to her.”  
“Why is she okay?” Natasha rushed out.  
“She’s fine physically, but mentally she’s quite upset. So if you want to be the knights in shining armor, I’d go up there now.” Wanda said and both Natasha and Bucky rushed away.  
“Playing matchmaker?” Steve asked the witch. “That’s sweet.” He added, kissing the girl.  
“It’s what I do. And I want to win Stark’s bet.” Wanda said with a smile.  
Reader POV  
“Knock, knock.” Bucky said, tapping on your doorway. Turning your head, you saw he and Natasha were standing in the doorway watching you.  
“Thought you’d want some company.” Natasha explained, walking into the room and sitting next to you on the bed.  
“I thought you two were having dinner with Wanda and Steve?” You asked as Natasha stole your spoon and Bucky sat on your other.  
“We decided to let them have a night to themselves.” Bucky said stretching his around yours and Natasha’s shoulders.  
“You didn’t have to do that.” You said, cheeks turning slightly pink as you watched Natasha pass the spoon to Bucky.  
“But we did.” Natasha told you, shrugging slightly. “Now tell us all about Tony’s mystery date.” Natasha added, smirking as you cringed slightly.  
“I don’t know who Tony hangs out with, but this guy was a fruit bat.” You sighed and with Natasha and Bucky’s urgings you told them the whole story. The two listened to the whole story and stayed the rest of the night sharing ice cream and talking with you.  
The two stayed into the night and eventually fell asleep with you in your bed. Waking up in bed with the couple wrapped around didn’t help your crush on them.  
Gods, why did you have to go and fall in love with your best friends? Best friends who were in love with each other, and not you.

After that night whenever you went out on a date, Natasha and Bucky would be waiting for you on your floor with a tub of ice-cream and a spoon. They would stay and listen to you retell the story of your shitty date and stay until the morning.  
You only fell deeper in love with the two as time went on. They were sweet, they listened, they cared about you and what happened in your life and you loved them. You loved them so much, it hurt.  
It had been a few months after that first night and your date had had to reschedule your date from the next day to tonight. You hadn’t seen Natasha and Bucky all day, so you didn’t say anything to the two about going out tonight.  
Once again it was a terrible date. It had been a man unicorn hunting for the night. He’d brought along his girlfriend and when you denied wanting to be a part of their threesome, he’d turned nasty. Spouting on about how disgusting you were and how much a frigid bitch you must be.  
As a polyamorous woman you had no qualms about being with another man and woman, but this man he was deplorable. You were better than a one-night stand for some unicorn hunter.  
In a sullen mood you made your way back to the tower. It was only nine, but it seemed that no-one was out in the common spaces. Moving into the kitchen, you were proved wrong. Natasha and Bucky were in the kitchen, in a very compromising position.  
Natasha was sitting on the counter with Bucky standing in between her legs. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling on his hair. Bucky was frantically biting at Natasha’s neck and chest causing her to moan in pleasure.  
You stood watching the two of them for what felt like hours because you realized what was happening. Before you could leave without them noticing Natasha opened her eyes and saw you.  
“Oh shit, sorry.” You said, snapping your head away from the two. “I didn’t mean to watch. I’m just going to go.” You stuttered, quickly moving out of the kitchen.  
You made it to the elevator when a hand grabbed you by the arm and turned you around, pinning you to the wall. Looking up in shock you saw Natasha standing there, holding your wrists in her hands, effectively pinning you to her.  
“Oh darling, you have nothing to be sorry about.” Natasha smirked. “Did you enjoy what you saw?” She asked, leaning in closer.  
“Nat, I didn’t really watch. I didn’t mean to watch.” You insisted, breathe hitching as she leaned in again.  
“If you didn’t mean to watch, you wouldn’t have stayed as long as you did.” She said. “Did you enjoy it? Did you wonder what it’d be like to join?” She asked, trailing her lips along the column of your throat.  
“Nat, what are you?” You asked before gasping as she bit into your throat.  
“Would you like to join us?” Bucky asked, coming up behind Natasha. “Is that what you were imagining when you saw us? What it’d be to join us in our bed or us in yours?” He added, reaching out to run his fingers down your sides.  
“We need answers, darling.” Natasha said, pulling away from your neck. “Would you like to spend the night with us? All you have to say is yes and it can happen.”  
Part of you thought you should say no. But that part was quickly silenced as the rest of you screamed yes.  
“Yes.” You said, breathing heavily. “I want to spend the night with you both.”  
“Then what are we waiting for?” Bucky asked as he and Natasha pulled back. “Let’s start the night.” He added, grabbing both you and Natasha by the hand and leading you into the elevator.  
It was going to be a long night, you thought as Natasha pinned you to the wall again.

It was a long night. A long night indeed. A fantastic night. It was everything and more that you thought it would be.  
“Good morning.” Natasha murmured, running her fingers along your back. The two of you were laying across a sleeping Bucky’s chest. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Didn’t do much sleeping did we?” You commented, smirking at the red head. “What time is it?” You asked unable to look behind you and see the alarm clock.  
“Almost six.” Natasha said, playing with your fingers.  
“I’ll get going in a second.” You told her, not really wanting to leave the two.  
“Why?” She asked, brows furrowing together in confusion.  
“That way no-one sees me leaving your floor. So, you don’t have to worry about the rest of the team seeing me.” You said causing Natasha to frown.  
“Are you ashamed of what we did last night, Y/N?” Natasha asked, frowning at you.  
“No.” You quickly said, shaking your head quickly at the woman. “No, I told you last night that I wanted you both. I have for a long time.” You admitted, cheeks flaring slightly.  
“Then why are you trying to leave so early?” Natasha asked softly, lifting your hand and kissing your fingertips.  
“I don’t want you two to have to deal with the questions from the team. No point in hurting your relationship just because they see me leaving your bed.” You said, refusing to look at the woman.  
“You think we’re ashamed of you?” Natasha asked, sounding angry. “Y/N, look at me.” Natasha demanded when you didn’t respond. Hesitantly, you met her gaze. “Do you think we’re ashamed of you?” She reiterated.  
“Yes.” You answered finally. “Yes, I want to leave so no-one sees me and you don’t have to be ashamed, Nat.” You said, cheeks continuing to eat up. “I know this was only a one-time thing, so I’ll just get going now and we can forget this all happened.” You added, starting to untangle yourself from the two only to be held down by Natasha and a now awake Bucky.  
“Doll, do you really think that low of us?” Bucky asked, shifting you back onto his chest. “That we sleep with anyone? Or that when we do, we throw them out of our bed like that?”  
“No.” You said, looking up at the brunette. “No that’s not what I think at all. I just didn’t think you’d want me.” You told them, feeling embarrassed at the situation.  
“Darling, the reason we slept with you is because we want you. We’ve wanted you for a long time.” Natasha said, leaning across Bucky’s chest to kiss you passionately.  
“We didn’t think you would want us, doll.” Bucky admitted as you and Natasha pulled apart. “We’re not very good with feelings, Y/N, and we didn’t know how to even approach you on this.”  
“I didn’t even know you two were poly.” You said, looking up at Bucky. “I thought you’d laugh, or it would ruin our friendship if I asked you about this.”  
“So, what we’re all saying is we’re idiots who could’ve all been together a long time ago if we just had the balls to admit it.” Natasha summed up, smiling at the two of you.  
“Yeah, we’re pretty idiotic.” The three of you laughed.  
“So, what do you say Y/N? Are you willing to be with us idiots?” Bucky asked as the three of you sobered up.  
“I don’t know Buck.” You started with a smirk. “I don’t usually sleep with my partners before the first date, this is new territory for me.”  
“Well I have a solution for that.” Natasha said, sitting up. “We’re going to spend the rest of the morning in here, sleeping or not sleeping, and then tonight me and Buck are going to take you out.”  
“I think that sounds like the best option.” Bucky commented, shifting his head to look at you. “What do you say, doll?”  
“You’re going to get no complaints out of me with this plan.” You said, leaning over and kissing Natasha first and then Bucky. “How about we start the first part of Natasha’s master plan?”  
Needless to say, it was a long morning.

“Y/N you look nice.” Steve commented as you arrived in the common room.  
“Big date tonight, Y/N?” Wanda asked, smiling as you stood near the couches.  
“Big date tonight.” You confirmed, smiling giddily.  
“So, who’s the lucky lad or lady?” Tony asked, pouring himself a new drink. “Do we know them?”  
“Yes, you do, Stark.” Natasha said as she and Bucky came into the room. She took your hand in hers as Bucky wrapped his arm around your waist.  
“Yes! I win!” Wanda cheered, jumping up from the couch. “Pay up everyone!”  
“Do you think we should ask?” Bucky asked the two of you as the others handed money over to Wanda.  
“No, I don’t think we should.” You said, looking up at the brunette. “Come on you two, we’ve got a date.” You added, pulling the two into the elevator.  
You’d never been so excited for a date night.


End file.
